Aerolite
Aerolite is the property of Rain, so please don't edit her. Appearance With her diamond-shaped crimson scales and glimmering golden eyes, Aerolite is the epitome of elegance and good taste. Her horns, whiter than snow (though she's never seen snow), sit atop her head in a curving formation. She has enormous wings that spread out farther than she is tall, and her snout is triangular, and also where all of her emotions can be read. The ridges above her eyes are naturally raised, giving her a perpetual "I'm judging you" look. Personality Aero is what most might call an "open book". All of her emotions are always prominently displayed on her snout. It's as good as having RainWing scales; everyone can tell what she is feeling. She, however, doesn't mind. Because of her temper, Aero is perfectly fine with everyone knowing just how angry she is. Aero's tendency to always jump into a fight was not passed down to her sensible sister, though she tried to make it so. Aerolite is always trying to be elegant and keep herself composed, though it only works when she's in a good mood. She's usually quite insecure, which is what makes her so easy to read. She always cares about what other people think of her, which is one of her greatest flaws. The greatest aspect of her personality is her extreme ambition. She has her own agenda, and nobody - not even her family - can stop her from following it. She's often haughty and superior towards other dragons. She thinks charity is for the weak-hearted, and is disgusted by poor and unfortunate dragons. History Aerolite was born to Ash and Avi of the SkyWings. They were the "luckiest couple" in the opinion of most of the common folk in the kingdom. Aero was an elegant and poised dragonet, and a naturally good flier and fighter. She excelled in all of the courses she took at school, and she was always talkative and perpetually confident. However, she wasn't always the kindest of dragons. Nobody noticed that; they were too busy noticing her academic and social achievements. Three years after Aero's birth, Aurelia was born. That was when everything changed. Aurelia was a better flier and fighter than Aero, since she was smaller and more lithe. She was far nicer and more compassionate. She even landed a spot as the trainee of one of the best commanders in the army. Overshadowed by her younger sister, Aero retreated to the shadows for good. Now she stayed locked in her chambers while Aurelia basked in all the glory. Aurelia herself was never aware of how much her sister resented her. Eventually, Aero decided to leave the family to chase her dreams of traveling and meeting new dragons. She didn't even stay long enough to see her sister Angel come into the world, and die one year later. Aerolite was also absent for the slaughter of her parents, and for Aurelia's rise to the position of general in the SkyWing army. To this day, Aerolite wanders the wilderness and cities of Pyrrhia, waiting for a chance to start over. Relationships Aurelia - Aerolite was always jealous of Aura and thought that the world was unfair for making her younger sister more popular than her. They never had a proper sibling relationship; they didn't get into fights or share treasure or even speak to each other. Aerolite was almost happy to leave Aurelia behind when she departed from the Sky Kingdom. If anyone wants to draw her I guess they could stick it here? Try not to mess up the code. Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Rainstorm239) Category:Characters